The Years During the 19 Years
by Cowboys101
Summary: My take on what happened and didn't happend during the 19 years before the epilouge in Deathly Hallows.


**The years during the 19 years**

**A.N. ~ I know I haven't posted in a while and I'm sorry. I just got caught up in other things and lost interest in my stories. In this story I am telling it like I am Harry, hope that makes sense. Hope you like this one.**

I was sitting in the great hall just after finally finishing his prophecy about defeating Voldemort. It had taken me 16 years to finally be able to avenge my parent's deaths and defeat the dark lord. You see 18 years ago someone had made a prophecy about me. The prophecy said that Voldemort would choose who would have the power to kill him, and in attacking my family that night all those years ago he had given me the power to kill him and I had finally done it. I was sitting alone in the great hall when Luna came up and told me that if I wanted some peace and quiet and maybe a nap that she would make a distraction. While Luna was going on about some magical creature running around invisible thorough the hall I quickly walked out of the hall and to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once there I went up into my old dormitory. I laid down on my bed to take a nap. I lay down on the bed thinking about how I had finally gotten here. After all of those years of pain and torture I had taken at the Dursleys' I had come to Hogwarts. Once there I had learned about my past and how to become a wizard. But I was suddenly shaken out of my flashback when Ginny came into the room. Ginny came over and sat down on my bed and silently cried into my shoulder. I started freaking out; I had never been good with crying girls. But to my great relief Ron and Hermione walked through the door at that moment and Ron said "Hey what's wrong Ginny." Luckily before Harry or Ginny had to say anything Hermione spoke up and said, "Ron, it obvious, Ginny is upset because Harry almost died and she saw him pretending to be dead and he didn't tell us about it." Ron could only sit there with a confused look on his face but he let it pass. "So Harry, you gotta tell us, how'd you do it." "Do what," I said. "Ya know, survive." I guess my nap will have to wait. "Oh, well I had had enough of people trying to protect me and get killed by Voldemort so I headed out the front door of the castle and headed down to the forest. I put on the cloak and I had the reseruction stone so my parents, Sirius, and Lupin were there to help have the courage to face Voldemort. I walked into the forest until I came to a clearing. Voldemort and his death eaters were sitting there talking about me. He said that he had thought that I would come but apparently he was wrong. After he said that I pulled off the cloak and said you weren't. He looked at me for a moment before he drew his wand and whispered, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. After that he yelled Avada Kedavra and the green light came hurtling towards me and then I guess I sorta died, but not really I woke up in what looked like a really clean King's Cross. Dumbledore was there and we talked for a little bit and he explained to me that by walking into the forest and giving myself to Voldemort without trying to defend myself had actually killed the horcrux inside of me. Then Dumbledore told me that I should go back and I woke up on the forest floor. Apparently Voldemort had fallen unconscious when the spell hit me and was waking up. He sent Malfoy's mom to check if I was alive and she slowly walked up to me and placed her hand on my chest. I thought I was doomed since I knew she had felt my heart beat but instead she whispered so it was barely audible, Is Draco alive, is he in the castle. I whispered back yes and she pronounced me dead and Voldemort believed her and had Hagrid carry me back up to the castle and you guys know the rest from there." "Harry that was a really dangerous thing to do you know," Hermione said. I just nodded my head and started to lay back down. But just then McGonagall came into the room and told me that there were people in the hall waiting to see if I was all right. I was dog tired still dying to take that nap but I slowly got up and walked down the many staircases to the great hall. Once I walked in the room a sudden hush fell over everyone as I walked to the podium. I lifted my head and began to speak. Tonight we have brought the end to an era. Together we have ended Voldemorts reign and he shall never rise again. "Tonight, we also lost many good people. I am sure that they would like to be remembered as kind, strong, and caring people. But we can't focus on that our friends and family will be dearly missed forever, but we must be able to carry on. They wouldn't want us to stop living our lives because they can't live theirs. They would want us to enjoy life. And so I say let's do it. Let's enjoy our lives and rebuild our community and cast out all of the darkness that once surrounded it. I hope you all will take this message to heart and really embrace what I have said. And with that I would like to bid you all goodnight for I would really like to go and take a nap. Everyone laughed and started talking amongst themselves again. I took that as my que that I could finally go and take a nap. I walked the familiar path up to the Gryffindor Common Room and up into my dormitory. I laid down on my bed and quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

36 hours later I woke up from my nap to find a bunch of people standing over me. They yelped in surprise and backed away as I sat up. "Why are you all crowding around me?" I asked. "Harry you do know that you've been out for 36 hours right." Hermione said. "What!" I yelled. "Yeah you had us all kinda worried" Ron said. "But that's all right dear I expect you're tired after all of the fighting you've had to go through. Let's just get your things and head on back to the burrow." Mrs. Wealsey said. With the Weasleys' and Hermione's' help I had all of my things packed and ready within the hour. We walked back down into the entrance hall and said our good bye's to everyone and then walked down the lawns and outside of the gates so they could apparate home. "You know, I'm really gonna miss this place," I said. Ron and Hermione both nodded and with that we all turned and with a swish of our cloaks and several loud BANGS! We were off, apparating back to the burrow.

**A.N. ~ Well how was the first chapter. I think I'm going to update this story when I get about 10 reviews probably more if the story is popular. If you want a fast update tell you friends to R & R. Hope you liked it. Oh and don't worry if I don't get enough reviews I will still update the story just not as fast.**


End file.
